


Helping Your Student Get Their Grades Up

by ThatOneStepsister



Series: Teacher To Lover [1]
Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStepsister/pseuds/ThatOneStepsister
Summary: It’s been a normal week for you. It was as exciting as a teacher in a public high school’s week could be. You taught, you’ve set homework, you’ve given detentions and you’ve somehow managed to get by without pulling out a flask in the teachers lounge and telling the other teachers it’s ‘just coffee’.Friday has finally arrived and your just as excited for it as your students. You want nothing more than to go home, get in the bath and just wash away all that frustration of teaching slackers who say “but when will we ever need this in real life”.However, there’s one thing you have to do before you can leave the school. You have to talk to a particular student about his grades slowly dropping in your class. You’re not sure why he’s been like this. You’ve had the pleasure of teaching him since he was a Sophomore but since Junior year his grades in your class have been slowly declining.Despite the headache that’s come with it, you’ve never let a student fail your class and you’re not letting him ruin that reputation.
Series: Teacher To Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186031
Kudos: 2





	Helping Your Student Get Their Grades Up

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [Script Offer] ]Holding A Student Back After Class] [“You Find Me Attractive?”] [Legal Teen] [Gentle Fdom] [Baby’s and Good Boy’s] [Intense Kisses] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Cock Worship] [Doing It In A Classroom] [Bent Over The Desk] [Doggy Style] [Facial]
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> Key:
> 
> * Used to show emphasis.
> 
> {} Used to indicate SFX
> 
> () Used to indicate tone of voice. OR just notes and add ons that I put in between the sexy stuff.
> 
> /insert action/ Used to indicate an action. E.G. pauses, kisses, moaning, etc.
> 
> ... Used in between words to show a slight pause in between. Adjust the pause however you want but try to keep it between 3-5 seconds.
> 
> \- Used to show a smaller pause in between words, only around 1-3 seconds. OR an abrupt stop in speech. Wether that be because the speaker is interrupted or just stops speaking.

Script written by /u/ThatOneStepsister

This is my original work and is written solely by me. It is written for adults and is to be performed by adults. Any reposting of this script that is not by me or is done without my consent will be reported and eventually removed.

Those who perform this script are of course allow to modify the script to more suit their style of audios.

All SFX are optional.

~START OF SCRIPT~

{SFX of random classroom noise: the sound of desk tapping, scribbling in notebooks, etc}

(When we are first introduced to our speaker we can tell she’s a stern teacher but she has hints of a friendly demeanour under that stern exterior}

Alright everyone I think we’ve finished for the day. /small pause/ Great job on today’s work, no problems right?

/pause/

I’ll take that silence as a no. I’ll see you all on Monday then.

{SFX of chairs scraping against the floor, loud chatter as students get up and prepare to leave and a door opening}

Remember to bring in your homework on Monday as well! Especially you Chloe! Cheer practice isn’t an excuse! That’ll be three missing assignments and a call home so just get them done!

Oh wait a minute young man. /small pause/ Yes you...you are the young man. Shut that door for me will you and come stand in front of my desk.

{SFX of a door closing}

Thank you, come over. Now where were they... {SFX of a drawer opening and the shuffling of papers} Bingo.

{SFX of a large stack of papers hitting our teacher’s desk}

Can you guess what these are? /small pause/ Judging by the look on your face I guess not /sigh/. This stack of papers are your old tests, homework assignments, just an odd piece of work you’ve done in class here and there and on top of all that is a mark sheet I have to track grades of the people on my class.

You’ll see I’ve highlighted your name so be a dear and have a look at it for me. /pause/ Do you a problem? /small pause/ You don’t? Well let me be the one to give you some enlightenment. 

/clear throat/

Now I know I give my classes a lot more assignments and practice tests than your other teachers but it’s all for a good reason. It allows me to see what your final grade may be. You said you don’t see a problem with your grades but I do. 

You’ve gotten C’s, C minus’s, an odd few D’s here and there and the one singular B. /small pause/ Still see no problem? 

/pause/

You guess you can see it? /sigh/ The class average is a B or a B plus, and that’s if we take you out of the class average. Put you back in and out class average is brought down to a C. I don’t know about you but I’m seeing a pretty big problem here.

/small pause/

It’s not a recent problem either. Going back to the beginning of your Junior year I can see that’s exactly where you grades started to come down in my class. Before then you were a straight A student. But not anymore, it’s an issue mister...it’s a big issue.

/pause/

Saying sorry won’t give you an A. Doing well in this class will. And *only* in this class. Would you like to tell me why it’s only this class your grades are dipping in? I’ve had a chat with your other teachers and apparently your a genius in your other classes. Always chipping in and answering questions. Always being the one everyone wants to partner up with whenever there’s a group project because they’re pretty much guaranteed a passing grade.

Not in this class though. You sit in the back, look down at your desk and don’t say anything apart from when I take attendance. /small pause/ Would you mind telling me why your failing this class but not your others? I doubt it’s an issue with the work and it’s difficulty but that’s hardly a problem I won’t be able to help you solve if that’s the case.

So tell me...what’s the problem?

/pause/

Standing there silent and red-faced isn’t going to let help you. I need to hear you *say* what the problem is. So what is it mister?

/pause/

(Our teacher’s tone becomes harsh as she is clearly offended by our listener’s words)

*I’m* the problem? And what do you mean by that? Am I that bad of a teacher because judging by everyone else’s grades I highly doubt that!

/pause/

I *distract* you? I’m sorry but how can I distract you when I hardly look up from my desk? I hardly look at you either!

/pause/

It’s the way I look? And what’s that meant to mean young man? Be careful with your words as well. Blaming me for your poor performance is already putting you on thin ice.

/long pause/

(Our teacher’s tone becomes less harsh and loses its previous sternness as she says the next few words)

You...you find me impossible to stop looking at? To stop thinking about when your in my class? What...what in earth do you-

/pause/

You find me attractive? Really attractive? /small pause/ You have a what on me? /small pause/ A crush? That is *highly* inappropriate.

/pause/

Well yes I guess you can’t control it.

/clear throat/

(Our teacher’s voice becomes just a little bit shaky with the next few lines)

And what is it about me that you find attractive? /pause/ No no it’s fine, I want you to tell me. /pause/ You like my face? You think it’s beautiful? /pause/ And you like how I dress? /small pause/ What do you mean there are other things? Come on...tell me.

/pause/

Oh.../clear throat/ I’ll let it slide since I told you to tell me but let’s not discuss my breasts and butt again.

/cough/

(Our teacher’s tone become one of slight seriousness as she speaks)

So you find it hard to concentrate on the work in class because you find it hard to stop looking at me...and you can’t do the work at home because it leads to you thinking of me? It leads to you thinking of me in an...oh! Yes let’s not bring that up either. I’d rather not know of my students *personal* habits.

/small pause/

Right...well that is a problem. I’m guessing this crush has been going on a long time now. Since your a senior with graduation coming up in the next few months and your grades have been dropping since Junior year.

/pause/

Well have you tried to divert your feelings to another girl in any of your classes? Perhaps tried to find a girlfriend or anything? /small pause/ They...they don’t compare to me? Well that is sort of nice to hear I suppose.

/pause/

Perhaps I can help you with this crush. Perhaps if I allow you to...uhm...*experience* the real thing you can get rid of some of those feelings. /small pause/ What do I mean? Well allow me to just... {SFX of a chair sliding back and footsteps as our teacher gets up and walks over to the listener}

(Our teacher’s voice becomes somewhat embarrassed with a hint of sultry as she tries to become more seductive)

Do you like my outfit? Do you like my blouse and this *tight* pencil skirt?

/pause/

Judging by your blush...I guess you do. /clear throat/ I’m not making you uncomfortable am I? /small pause/ No? That’s good.

You mentioned my...my boobs earlier. Do you want to unbutton my blouse and have a look at them? /small pause/ Yes...well I’m not going to stop you.

(Our teacher’s voice becomes somewhat panicked as she says the next few lines)

Wait! Your eighteen right? This is highly inappropriate anyway but we’re not doing anything illegal right?

/pause/

You turned eighteen a few months ago? Alright...it doesn’t make this situation any less weird but at least I’m not doing anything really illegal.

/pause/

No you can keep going...I’m okay with it. /small pause/ Don’t think any less of me but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you somewhat attractive.

/small pause/

It’s incredibly wrong but I’m no liar. /small pause/ You may not think it’s wrong but let’s just say we have different opinions. /small pause/ Let’s stop discussing this and just unbutton my blouse.

/pause/ 

Just put it wherever you want. {SFX of clothes hitting the floor}

Well...what do you think? I won’t deny they’re big but -/small pause/- well thank you. I suppose they do look nice in this bra. Would...would you like to touch them?

/small moan/

No it didn’t hurt...you touching them. It’s just...I haven’t had anyone touch them in a while. It’s not like I’m married or seeing anyone. /soft moan/ Have...have you done something like this before?

It’s just...there’s a certain look in your eyes and your blush doesn’t help it /soft moan/. Am I...the first woman you’ve done something like this with?

/small pause/

It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. /soft moan/ If it helps...you have a very gentle touch. /soft moan/ A lot of women like that in a man.

/pause/

Kiss...can you kiss me? Uhm...I suppose that’d be fine. I’m guessing that you don’t kiss a lot either so just...just if I tell you to do something do it.

(Speak in soft whispers until it’s indicated when you can stop)

/kiss/ Oh...it’s nothing just...it’s a kiss. Don’t try and fuse our lips together /chuckle/. /small pause/  
It’s fine really...I don’t expect you to be amazing at kissing since you’ve never done it before.

/kiss for about 10-15 seconds/ (short kisses or one long and passionate one, it’s your choice)

You taste good as well /kiss/ women like that to. /kiss/ Soft lips are also a bonus. /gasp/ /small pause/ No I’m fine, it’s just I didn’t expect you to just grab my hips and pull me in like that.

/kiss for about 10 seconds/

My ass...yeah you can put your hands a bit further down and touch it.

(End soft whispers as our teacher’s voice returns to a normal volume)

Wait...before you start touching my ass...I want to ask something of you. I want you to take off your shirt. /pause/ As long as you’re okay with it. /small pause/ Well go on and take that shirt off.

{SFX of clothes hitting the floor}

(Our teacher’s tone becomes one of mild surprise as she sees our listener’s body)

Oh...wow /small pause/ Nothing it’s just...your not exactly the sporty type so I didn’t expect you to be this...well lean and everything.

/pause/ 

Your mom and dad are fitness freaks. Well that would explain the chest. Do you mind if I uhm...well touch it? /small pause/ Well I guess your right, I let you touch my tits. It’s only fair I get to...touch this *gorgeous* chest.

/pause/

Yeah...yeah I can take my bra off. /small pause/ (Our teacher’s voice drops the awe and is replaced by her earlier more seductive voice)

Or do you want to take it off? /chuckle/ Here...let me just lean up against you. So my tits are pressing up your chest...and you can just reach around and unclasp my bra.

(Soft whispers) 

You look nervous...are you scared you won’t get my bra off? Or is it that my soft tits are pressed right up against your chest. Your breathing’s pretty deep...I feel like your pushing me off your chest with every breath.

(End whispers)

Oh...there you go. Taking my bra off wasn’t that difficult was it? Let me just stand back so it can {SFX of clothes hitting the floor}

/giggle/ You look like you just struck gold. /small pause/ Oh don’t worry...I’m flattered. Now, do you want to just ogle my tits or do you want to grab my hips and pull me into you like before? That way you’ll get to feel them pressed up against you again.

/giggle/ Oh...I’m liking this way more than I should be. But I don’t care...kiss me again. 

/kiss for about 10 seconds/

Yeah /kiss/ let your hands travel down /kiss/. Do you like how my tight pencil skirt hugs my ass so well? /kiss/ How many times have you snuck a peek at me when I would walk by your desk to the front of the class? /small pause/ Don’t be embarrassed...I can’t get mad at you for perving while I’m making out with you.

/kiss for about 10-15 seconds with soft moans/

Yeah the zipper on my skirt /kiss/ just pull it down. I want you to feel the real thing. {SFX of something unzipping and then clothes hitting the floor}

/soft quick moan/ 

Oh! You’re more of an ass guy aren’t you? You just gently fondled my tits like you didn’t know what to do with them. But with my ass...oh you’ve thought about my ass way more. /sultry chuckle/ The way you just grabbed it...like it was yours and you wanted it right there and then. Your grabbing it hard like you don’t want to ever let go.

/small pause/

No no grab just like that. I want there to be marks on my ass where you grabbed it. Keeping kissing me while you grab my ass.

/kiss for around 20 seconds with louder moans then before/

Fuck I’m enjoying this so much. You can tell though can’t you? You can feel my nipples practically cutting into your chest they’re that fucking hard for you. /small pause/ Your hard as well but it’s not your nipples. It’s something else...and that something is pressing against my leg.

/soft moan/

Wanna know something? /pause/ I’ll give you a special treat if you do something for me. 

(Sensual whispers)

If you eat me out...I’ll give you the best blowjob you’ll ever get in your fucking *life*.

(End whispers)

I could feel your cock twitch against my leg. You want that blowjob? Swap places so I’m next to the desk then. /small pause/ Now let me just pull down my panties down with my thumbs. *Slowly* just to tease you a little bit.

/small pause/

Now let me just *perch* on the edge of my desk...and just *slowly* spread my legs. So you can see my perfect fucking pussy. /chuckle/ Your practically drooling...you like what you see?

/small pause/ 

Ooh...I’m going to be the one blushing soon. Now...get on your knees in between my legs. /soft chuckle/ Wow...your pretty obedient for stuff like this. You know...this might be more than a one time thing. /small pause/ Oh yeah...you’ve been so good to me so far and that virginity of yours gives me the opportunity to mould you like clay to be the perfect fuck for me.

/pause/ 

Now...come a little bit closer so you can see me spread my pussy with my fingers for you. /soft moan/ Fuck...your breath is so fucking warm on my pussy. But I want your tongue...I’m going to move my fingers and put my hand on your head to slowly pull it to my wet pussy okay?

/chuckle/

Good boy...let me just /moan/ fuck...you haven’t even done anything and it already feels amazing. But you’ve got to do something...so lick my pussy.

/moan/ Just like that /moan/ wow your pretty good at this too. But I can make you even better...do you know what a clit is? /loud moan/ Never mind...looks like you found it. Really quickly too...wow! /moan/ Yeah right there...lick right there. /moan/ Fuck...can I grind my pussy against your face?

/pause/

I’ll take that muffled noise as a yes. /loud moan/ You are a quick learner...clearly not just in school. /moan/ Fuck baby your so fucking good at this. Oh did I just call you baby? /moan/ Fuck your so good! You know what...you are my baby...your *my* good fucking boy. *My* good boy...that settles it...we *are* doing this again! 

/loud moan that crescendos into an orgasm/

Ho...holy fuck. Oh shit! You alright? I just noticed that while I was cumming I kinda pulled you pretty hard. Fuck you face is drenched with my juices.

/small pause/

Stand up...yeah and let me just get off the desk. Oh! /small pause/ No I’m fine...just a little weak in the knees from cumming so hard. Thanks for catching me. Now let me just /kiss/ clean up your face. /kissing noise for 6 seconds/ I taste better than I thought I did. /kiss/ But that might just be because my juices are mixed with your lips and sweat. /kiss/ There...now it’s your turn.

/small pause/

Now lean against the edge of the desk. /small pause/ Good boy...let me just get on your knees. Your cock is staining against your sweatpants. /small pause/ You do know what they say about grey sweatpants right? Did you wear these just because it’s Friday and you couldn’t care less about making an effort? *Or* were you hoping that something like this would happen? Were you hoping your hot teacher who you’ve been fantasising about for so long would see your cock imprint and want to drop to her knees and worship it?

/small pause/

You have such a pervy mind. /small pause/ I’m not mad...quite the opposite. I want to try every pervy thing you’ve thought of. But for now...just let your hot teacher *worship* your fat fucking cock. Will you let me do that for you baby?

/chuckle/

Good boy...let me just grab the waistband of your sweatpants and underwear and slowly pull it down. /small pause/ Ooh...your cock fucking sprang out. I’ve never though about a student’s cock before but even if I did, I’d never expect them to be packing something like this fucking monster.

Do you mind if I just... /kiss/. If I just kiss the head of your perfect cock. /kiss/ Would you mind if I just tilt my head slightly and kiss the side of your cock? /kiss/ And then just slowly kiss down the shaft. /kiss/ Kissing every inch /kiss/ letting every part of your cock feel my soft lips kissing it.

/kissing noises for 10-15 seconds/

Do you want me to treat your balls as well baby? Do you want me to use my other hand to fondle them as I take your cock in my mouth and start sucking? *Or* do you want me to use my hand to stroke your cock while I suck your balls?

/giggle/

You look like your brain’s about to explode. Can’t make a decision can you? Let’s do both shall we? I’ll start with sucking your cock and cupping and fondling your heavy balls.

/blowjob noises for 20-30 seconds/ 

Oh your gripping the edges of the desk. Can you not hold on much longer baby? Do you want to cum? Do you want to cover your teacher’s with your cum? Do you want to shove your cock back in my mouth and down into my throat so you can bust a fat fucking load straight into my stomach? *Or* do you want to hold on for a little bit longer and let me suck your balls before we move onto something even *better* than what we’ve been doing?

/pause/

The last option? Good boy...I was hoping you’d say that. Hold on just a little longer baby. Let me give your balls the attention you deserve while I stroke your wet cock with my soft hands.

/sucking noises and popping for about 30 seconds as our teacher swaps between her student’s balls/ 

Oh baby your moans...your struggling aren’t you. Keep holding on...I’m so proud of you...such a good boy. Your a virgin and you’ve lasted so long while I’ve *worshipped* your cock and balls. Not a lot of people could’ve lasted this long being treated by me, virgin or not.

But your my good boy...you want the best feeling imaginable.

(Seductive and soft whispers)

You want to fuck my pussy don’t you? You want to destroy my tight, wet pussy? Well you can...just keep holding on.

(End whispers)

/sucking and popping noises for about 20 seconds/

God your moans are so fucking hot. Did you like me sucking your balls baby? Did you enjoy your hot teacher worshiping them? /small pause/ Aren’t you the little flatterer? You’re making me blush.

/small pause/ 

But I think we’ve both waited long enough. I want you to *destroy* my pussy just as much as you do. Take my hand and pull me up will you? /small pause/ Thanks /kiss/ swap places with me. Let me stand in front of the desk and you get behind me.

/small pause/

Do you know what doggy style is baby? /small pause/ You do? Did you fantasise about bending me over in front of the whole class, shoving my head into the desk before you’d pull my skirt up, rip my panties off before shoving your cock into my pussy and fucking me rough in front of everyone? Fucking me so rough that I can’t help but moan your name, call myself your little slut, your little whore, your cumdump? And at the end of it all, you’d cum so deep inside of me that I’d become a mumbling mess and I wouldn’t have enough brainpower to form a sentence as you’d pull me to my knees and push your cock into my mouth to clean it off.

/small pause/

I really did hit the nail on the head didn’t I? Look at your wide eyes...you really are a perv you know. But your lucky that the thought of you fucking me rough doggy style with all your classmates eyes on us is pretty fucking hot. Huh...guess we’re both pretty big pervs.

/small pause/

We don’t have an audience right now but that doesn’t mean you can’t fuck me rough until I’m a mumbling mess.

/small pause/

/soft moan/

Teasing me now are we? /moan/ Just running the head of your thick cock up and down my slit. /moan/ Come on baby...stick your cock in me and fuck the shit out of me.

/loud moan/

Yes! God it just slid right in! That’s because you made me so fucking wet. That’s because you ate me out like my pussy was a 5 star meal. That because I was practically *leaking* all over the floor while you moaned as I sucked your cock.

/moan/

That’s it baby! Fuck me! Thrust into me like my pussy is a sleeve for your cock.

/improv rough fucking for around a minute and a half. Feel free to put your own lines in or you can use these ones)

Fuck your so fucking good at this! Were you lying about being a virgin because I don’t think it’s possible for a virgin to fuck this good!

Holy fuck baby your splitting me open! Your thick cock is stretching me out! How...how is it possible for a guy to be this fucking big? You’re a gift from heaven!

Holy shit the head of your cocks practically beating into my womb! You...you could’ve had any women drooling over this fucking thing! It makes me feel lucky that *I’m* the one you fantasised about! *I’m* the one that you wanted to fuck! Not some celebrity or some runway model! Me!

(End improv for now)

Fuck baby! Fuck I think I’m going to cum again! Oh my god fucking I feel like a dam about to burst! 

/loud moan that crescendos into an intense orgasm/

/heavy breathing/ And your still fucking me /moan/ I didn’t think a virgin could have this much stamina! Your out of this fucking world! Are you close baby? Are you going to cum soon? Tell me alright? Remember to tell me!

/improv cont’d for 30-45 seconds/

Your close baby? Your close now? Alright pull -/moan/- out! Yeah pull out! /long drawn out moan/

/heavy breathing/ Jerk your cock baby! Jerk your cock as I slump down and turn onto my knees. I want you to cum as much as you can, you can get it in my hair or all over my face and tits! I don’t care...just shoot out that fucking load!

/long satisfied moan for around 15-20 seconds/

Ho...holy fuck. Your really did fucking cover me didn’t you! Your cum’s all over my face. God it’s dripping down onto my fucking tits.

/satisfied moan/

That...that was fucking amazing. *You* were amazing. You can be even more amazing if you get the tissue box on my desk and hand it to me. /small pause/ Thank you. /small pause/ You can dressed while I clean myself up...oh and can you put my clothes on the desk as well?

/pause/ (You can have this part be silent or you can add SFX of tissues on skin as our teacher wipes her face and body)

Do you remember what I said while you were eating me out? You know...about us doing this again? You heard me moan...you heard me fucking scream as I came let’s be honest. I think it’s safe to say that *no one* has ever fucked me like that.

/pause/

What I mean is...if you wanted to...we could keep doing this. I doubt it’d be hard to keep you after school. One phone call to your parents about your grades and I’m sure they’d agree to you staying after school with me to improve your grades.

/pause/

You want to? Well...I don’t what to say. I’m relieved? I’m definitely happy...you’re probably the best guy I could’ve asked for to do this kind of thing with.

/small pause/

What do I mean? Well...your hung like a fucking horse for one thing, your a quick learner when it comes to sex and not to mention all the non-sexual things. You’re really sweet, smart and kind and...you’re just an amazing guy in every department.

/pause/

Well thank you for helping me up. /groan/ God I can barely feel my legs. You okay...you came pretty fucking hard. /small pause/ Better then ever huh? Maybe we need to go round two.

/pause/

I’m joking, you need to head home. You don’t need a ride or anything right? /small pause/ You can walk home? Well it’s good you don’t live far. /small pause/ No don’t go yet...give me your phone with the contacts open.

/pause/

There we go...now you have my number. It’s saved under my first name so your parents won’t question why you have Miss (insert whatever-name -you-want here) saved in your contacts. Now I can text you whenever I want or whenever you want. We could text, call each other maybe some FaceTime here and there. 

/pause/

Nice smile you’ve got there. I look forward to seeing that a *lot* more.

/kiss/


End file.
